


The First Daughter

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And even when he was in her arms, parts of him could be far away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Daughter

“Hey CJ.”

CJ looked up from her briefing book and smiled at Mallory.

“Hey. How are you?”

“Good.” Mallory stepped into the office.

“I would love to talk but I actually have an appointment in...” she looked at her watch. “About 7 minutes. We should definitely get together for lunch or dinner sometime in the near future. But right now...”

“I am your 10:30 appointment CJ.” she said.

“Oh. Um, OK. What’s...oh God; did someone approach you or try to follow you?”

“No. My father has made sure something like that will never happen. I should get straight to the point I guess.” She sat in the chair across from CJ and crossed her legs. “What the hell is going on with you and my father?”

“I'm sorry?”

“Please don’t make me repeat myself. This conversation is going to be difficult enough.”

“Leo and I were engaged in Miami.” CJ replied.

“Yes I know. I read about it on page three of the Washington Post.”

“What? Oh God.” CJ ran her fingers through her hair. “Mallory, I'm so sorry. Firstly the proposal was a surprise for me too.”

“And you didn’t even think about the other people in my father’s life before saying yes?” she asked.

What other people? The daughter who was almost 30 and the ex-wife? Suddenly this meeting was going south.

“Leo gave me the impression that you knew of his intention to propose. He told me you were thrilled.”

“He lied.” Mallory mumbled.

“And if your mother is in that other people lump; they are quite divorced. I'm sure Leo will talk to Jenny about it but her approval is neither needed nor craved.”

“Are you pregnant?”

“No. Wait that is none of your damn business.”

“Then what is the rush? Is there going to be a prenuptial agreement? As I am sure you know by now, my father has a healthy portfolio...he is worth quite a bit of money. No man is above the charms of a certain class of woman.”

“I beg your pardon. What the hell is this Mallory? OK, Leo told me that you were thrilled but obviously, he had his blinders on. If you think that all you need is an appointment to come into my office and talk to me as if I am one of those teachers in your coffee klatch, you are sadly mistaken. I have never been anything but friendly and courteous to you and you will address me with respect. If not, get the hell out of my office!”

“Look, you have to see this from my perspective CJ.”

“How is that?”

“One minute my father walked around believing he could win my mother back. Then suddenly he is madly in love with you and getting married. Forgive me if I want to know what is going on.”

“Have you ever considered that it is none of your business? I love Leo, and I am not going to justify it to you or to anyone else. I think you should finish this conversation with your father.”

CJ knew that Mallory would never go to Leo with that accusatory, finger-pointing BS she just tried with her. Well, maybe she would. That father-daughter relationship was strange indeed. CJ’s father remarried three times and she never once confronted him or any of his intended. It was considered disrespectful...children kept their opinions to themselves.

“I have a lot of work to do.” CJ said, suddenly tired. “My appointments are not to be used for bickering. I have an important job to do.”

“Yeah. Well, that did not go at all like I planned.”

“Note to self Mallory, coming in combative and confrontational only pisses the other person off. Have a nice day.”

Mallory got up and walked out of the room. Groaning, CJ laid her head down on the desk. She was going to kill someone with her bare hands.

***

“Hey.”

Toby walked into CJ’s office at 9:30. He slid his hands into his pockets and focused on the wall behind her head.

“Hi. Is something going on?”

“No um, honestly I did not expect you to still be here.” He said.

“You're here.”

“I'm working on the Penn speech. Actually, at this moment I am turning away from the speech in abject disgust. What's your excuse?”

“Do you have any beer in your fridge?”

“No, but Josh does and he is eating with some top Democratic aides to discuss talking points for this summer’s town hall meetings. Donna would let me procure two.”

“Why don’t you go and get them and come back here?”

Toby finally took a good look at her. She looked tired and seconds away from bursting into tears. CJ did not cry like normal women, was that sexist? Sure sometimes she was overwhelmed by sadness, but usually her tears were filled with anger. They were reserved for when her back was against the wall...when rationale, screaming, and banging her head all went unheard. They were also something she preferred for the darkness, living room, and bathtub. She saw it as a sign of weakness though could never quite explain why. Toby though it might be because she was raised by a man. He was raised by his mother; crying was alright sometimes. Drinking though, drinking was better.

“I’ll get the beer and be back.” He said.

“I’ll be here.”

She did not want to go home right now. She knew Leo would come to her place tonight and she did not want to fight. CJ had no idea if Mallory spoke to her father or not. It was not a good idea for her to get into the middle of it...family fights could be brutal. But hell, wouldn’t they be her family soon?

“Earth to CJ.”

Toby waved the beer in front of her face. CJ snapped out of it, trying to put on a smile. She took the beer as Toby closed the door and sat on the couch.

“You want to tell me what’s happening?” he asked.

“Just a long day. They’ll be looking for you soon; you have to finish that speech.”

“Sam probably appreciates the 20 or so minutes that I am not breathing down his neck. What was Mallory doing here earlier?”

“She stopped to say hello.” CJ lied twirling her engagement ring. It really was beautiful. A one-carat princess cut center diamond with half-carat begets on each side, set in platinum.

“OK. Is that why Leo’s had a rigid jaw all day?”

“I haven’t seen Leo.” She took in half her beer. “I'm not talking about it anymore. I seriously want to savor this one beer in quiet contemplation.”

Toby nodded, joining her in the silence. It only lasted a few minutes.

“Mallory thinks I'm probably using sex and my formidable feminine wiles to slowly pilfer her father’s vast fortune.”

“Then she is insipid. I never liked her anyway; she’s a spoiled brat. Not to mention that you're the best thing that ever happened to Leo, not vice-versa.”

CJ did not reply; she just sipped her beer.

“Do I look like that kind of woman Toby? Do I seem like I would fuck a man for money or power? Prestige perhaps; or possibly a job?”

“If you believe anything she says you are just as insipid as she is. You know you are not and I won't dignify that with a response.”

“Yeah.” She took a deep breath. “I need to get the hell out of here. My bathtub and a bad black and white movie are calling me.”

She stood, stretching her long arms above her head. Toby admired her lithe frame.

“Maybe you should just get a good night’s sleep.” Toby said. “Alone.”

“I don’t like to sleep alone anymore. It is nice because I don’t have to.”

“Yeah.” He held up his bottle. “Cheers.”

CJ finished her beer, dropping the bottle in the wastebasket.

“You better get back to work. I'm just going home.”

“Alright. Goodnight.”

They walked to the end of the bullpen together and CJ kept going. She glanced toward Leo’s office but did not break her stride.

***

“Hey baby.”

Leo came in close to midnight, leaning over to kiss CJ as she rested on the bed.

“I thought I heard you on the phone.” He said.

“I was talking to Kate. It had been a while and I was not in the mood to be CJ Cregg tonight.”

“I kinda like CJ Cregg.”

“You better love her.” She replied.

“I do, with all my heart. Are you OK?”

“Mmm.” She nodded. “Long day, that’s all. Sometimes I just want Tuesday to be Tuesday. I feel better now.”

“OK. I'm going to shower...I need to unwind.”

“You can unwind out here with me.”

Leo smiled, kissing her once more.

“I’ll be back; warm the bed for me.”

“Yeah. I love you.”

As Leo showered CJ undressed and slipped between the sheets. To hell with Mallory; to hell with everything she thought. No one was going to convince her that loving him was wrong. It was complicated, at times painful, and even made her wonder, but there was nothing wrong about it. There was no way in hell some jealous kid was going to ruin the love of her life.

Still, CJ always liked Mallory. They had drinks and laughs together on more than one occasion. She had been so happy when Leo told her that his daughter was thrilled they were getting married...CJ knew how much she meant to him. He was still trying to make up for so much he missed in her childhood. At least CJ thought he was. To be honest she really didn’t know much about the saga of Leo and Mallory.

Maybe that is why she wasn’t angry anymore. Fathers and daughters, it was a story as old as Oedipus. If no one was good enough for Tal, what made Leo different? CJ wanted to call all of her come and gone stepmothers and apologize for anything she and her brothers might have done to make the woman’s life torturous. She heard the water shut off and dimmed the lights. Leo was humming; she could not make out the tune.

“You better not be in there putting on pajamas McGarry!” she called out.

“Is that an invitation?”

“Come and see for yourself.”

He laughed as he came out of the bathroom and CJ could not help but smile. She didn’t get this Leo very often...his work consumed him. And even when he was in her arms, parts of him could be far away. Then he was in bed beside her and CJ inhaled the fragrance of his body wash.

“I love the way you smell.” She whispered.

“As well you should. You picked it out.”

Leo slid his hand up her naked back as she wrapped herself around him.

“I got a visit from Mallory today.” He said.

“I know. I saw her.”

“Yeah.”

“Why did you tell me she was thrilled?”

“Because she smiled, kissed me, and said congratulations.”

“I don’t want what’s happening between us to cause any trouble with you and Mallory.” She said.

“I love my daughter but she has her whole life ahead of her. She has many opportunities to love and lose. I am tired of losing.”

“You are not going to lose me.”

“No?”

“No. Leo, I'm not going anywhere. I want to be with you.”

“Did she say anything hurtful...?”

“No.” CJ lied, shaking her head. “It was nothing that I couldn’t handle.”

“OK.”

He turned his face toward her and kissed her softly. CJ drew him deeper into the kiss; Leo had to turn his body to keep from straining his neck. She ran her fingers through his hair as their lips moved apart but their bodies remained close. CJ smiled when she felt his hands part her thighs and his body rest on hers. He desired her, she could feel it, and it was fantastic.

“Leo?”

“Yeah baby?”

“Maybe...I don’t know maybe we should sign a prenuptial agreement or something.”

“Why? So some idiots won't think you married me for my money. So Mallory won't think that. They are going to think whatever they want to. We are not going to bow to them. No prenuptial.”

“Are you sure? It isn’t logical.”

“I will tell you what isn’t logical. That I'm naked on top of you and we are talking about money.”

CJ laughed softly.

“What I have accumulated is important to me; I was born with nothing. It is a legacy for my children...our children. Now, no more money talk.”

“What if I want to talk?”

He bent to kiss her.

“Oh you can talk Claudia Jean, but it better be that good, nasty talk.”

“Nasty talk.” She repeated.

Leo slid inside her; CJ gasped as she took him all in. He held her by her wrists as he pumped in and out of her. CJ lifted her hips to meet his thrusts, spreading her thighs more as Leo attempted to go deeper.

“Leo!”

“Oh baby, oh you feel so damn good. Oh Claudia Jean.”

“Oh God! Leo!”

CJ gripped him tighter as her orgasm flooded her. She sobbed as he spilled inside her, his body resting on hers. Leo caressed her face, wiping the tears from her eyes.

“You OK CJ?” he asked.

She nodded. Leo pulled out, rolling over as she took him into her arms.

“In a few short months you will be Claudia Jean McGarry. Any second thoughts?”

“No. No matter what we go through, this is what I want.”

“The best part is I get to go to bed at night with you in my arms. I get to wake up with you in my arms. When the good and bad come you’ll be there with me. And...”

“And what?”

“Our beautiful babies. This is my second chance Claudia Jean; my chance not to hurt the people I love the most. I think I have a right to be excited about it.”

CJ knew he loved her and wanted to make her happy. She also knew that for the entirety of the Bartlet Administration, the country would come first. She was still dealing with how she felt about that.

“You should sleep...you have morning meetings.” CJ kissed his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Are you sure that everything is alright? I want to listen if you want to talk.”

“We’re fine, and the rest I will deal with in due time. Go to sleep Leo.”

“OK.” He moved closer to her, sighed, and settled in for the night.

***


End file.
